


The Darkening Sky

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [77]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, POV Multiple, Rating is for Themes, Reaction to Trauma, Realisations, Self-Esteem Issues, Tenth Doctor Era, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: A storm is coming.





	1. A Hundred Million Suns And Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Set between the end of _The Satan Pit_ and the beginning of _Army of Ghosts_ , this is the love story of the Doctor and Rose. And, like most love stories, there's a fair amount of stuff to get through before they can even think of 'happy ever after'.

You intend to take her to Barcelona – haven’t you been promising her this since she first set eyes on this version of you, with a skinny body and impossible hair? – or maybe Venice, or even Orajora Terce. But an issue with the spatial co-ordinates means you land on Isozate None instead.

Isozate None is going through a revolution at the time, and a bloody one at that; you don’t even let Rose open the TARDIS door before you’re ushering you both back into the Vortex at a rate of knots. There’s nothing romantic about a revolution, despite what _Les Misérables_ might have to say on the matter. Victor Hugo has a _lot_ to answer for.

Talking of Hugo, Paris is a decent choice. But _everyone_ goes to Paris, and it’s something of a cliché; you want something spectacular for Rose. She deserves nothing less for putting up with you and, besides, her unabashed awe at the sights of the universe helps you to live vicariously through her. Seeing the wonder of the universe through her eyes takes your attention off the fact 900+ years or so of life have given you a somewhat _blasé_ outlook on things.

But this is about Rose, not about you.

Your mind’s in overdrive, trying to think of the perfect place. Somi Prime? No, too hot; Rose likes the sun well enough, but you don’t think she’d love you if you bring her to somewhere she’d burn within minutes whatever sunscreen she used. The rays from its triple suns are too much for any human to endure for long. Sknil? No, definitely not; that planet has views about their womenfolk that make the Taliban look liberal. Kiwar’s pretty, but their summers are too short and you don’t fancy taking the chance of the TARDIS landing you in the middle of one of their vicious winters.

Finding somewhere perfect is almost more trouble than it’s worth. And since when have you tried to tailor things so they’re just perfect for Rose? You suppose it dates to after the escape from Krop Tor: almost at once, after that, you’d been on Vyfeqa; Rose had landed herself in trouble almost straight away. That would be the last time you believed a Vyfeqan when they said Tapija were harmless. By the time you’d reached Rose, a Tapija had injured her badly; it had shaken you. (You _must_ put less credence in what the Beast said.)

You’d demanded one of their healers – Umimera, you think they’re called, although your attention was so focussed on Rose’s predicament you can’t be sure you got the name right – and, between you, you’d stabilised Rose. It had taken three days and, for once, you were grateful you needed less sleep than most species. You’d been able to watch over her the entire time and had been the first person she’d seen when she woke.

The euphoria that went through you when you knew you had not lost her made you a little giddy with the unexpectedness of it. Only the Umimera’s firm insistence Rose wasn’t yet ready to leave her bed stopped you from scooping her up and carrying her back to the TARDIS. You stuck it out for two more days, unwilling to risk Rose’s health any more than it had been, but getting itchy feet at having to stay in the same place for such a long time. When, on the third day, Rose woke screaming from a nightmare and took twenty minutes before she calmed enough to recognise you, you thanked the Umimera for all their help and carried her home to the TARDIS.

Although you were away from Vyfeqa and back in the Vortex, where nothing could get you, you needed three weeks to get Rose back to something resembling normality. Three weeks in which you spent your nights wrapped around her, trying to pre-empt the nightmares by giving her an atmosphere where she felt happy and safe. It had been a miserable failure for the first week and had seen a slight improvement in the second. But, during the third week, she at last appeared to realise you would not let anything else happen to her; after this, the nightmares eased. You’d considered returning to Vyfeqa to see if the Umimera could help, or at a pinch perhaps visiting Jackie (although you would prefer to do almost anything if it meant staying away from Jackie right now; you sensed she knew the dynamic between you and Rose was changing and she didn’t much care for it.) But the fact Rose was reacting positively to your presence again filled you with an odd contentment that also started to make you feel ill-at-ease. You were letting Rose become too important to you by far and, what was worse, you felt no inclination to change things.

And now, in the fourth week, the TARDIS is becoming a little claustrophobic for both of you. You can’t let her out of your sight, because you aren’t sure how long the Tapija toxin will take to leave her system (you suspect, but can’t prove, it’s behind the nightmares that still plague her) and yet she’s feeling mollycoddled and isn’t hesitant in letting you know it displeases her. So, it sets you to thinking of places you could take her. Maybe a planet safe enough for you to let Rose wander around, as is her wont, but at the same time avoid as much as possible the chance of her getting into more trouble while her mental state was still fragile from dealing with the Tapija.

This is how you decide on Arag IV.

A planet hewn out of rock, Arag IV is uninhabited except for Zephiera, a species crossed somewhere between fish and bird. Zephiera are, to your certain knowledge, completely docile. You think the experience might be a good way to reassure Rose not all alien bird-life are like Tapija. Perhaps it would help heal her mind that last little bit. Although the nightmares are, at last, a thing of the past at this point the two of you still share a bed, you wrapped around her. She seems to take comfort from your physical presence and you’re well past the point where you’re capable of denying her anything.

‘C’mon, Rose, You’ll be fine!’

‘I — I —’

‘They won’t hurt you,’ you coax, dropping the breezy tone you’d used when you see the fear flicker across her face as she caught sight of a Zephier.

You look at her, willing her to find the courage to leave the safety of the TARDIS. When, clinging to your hand, she steps out on the planet’s rocky surface you could burst with how proud of her you feel.

With Rose convinced that the Zephiera would not harm her, something you know you had had to leave to her rather than expecting her to take your word for it, she seems far more relaxed. She’s even smiling, something making your insides feel warm in a way you’ve never experienced before.

‘C’mon,’ you encourage her. ‘I know you’re frightened, but you’ve seen they can’t hurt you.’ You use the hand joined with hers to pull her forward a little yet still within easy reach of the TARDIS. Feeling her hand tighten its grip on yours, you give her hand a quick squeeze to reassure her. ‘See?’

She smiles across the tiny chasm of space between you, but it’s almost forced.

‘I’m — I’m scared.’

You let the tenderness you feel for her flood through you.

‘I know, Rose. I know you are,’ you say, your tone gentle. ‘And it will get better, I promise.’

‘I ... think I believe you. Maybe?’

You grin at her, a full beam of a smile.

‘That’s my Rose.’

You stand there for a few moments, taking in the sights and sounds around you, before you ask her something you’ve wanted to ask for a while but have never dared voice.

‘How long are you gonna stay with me?’

Her answer is quick and to the point:

‘For ever.’

And you smile at her again, suddenly shy although you are sure everything you feel for her is written all over you.

‘What more than that could I ask for?’ Your voice, pitched low, carries; she gives you a quizzical look. You use your hand to pull her closer to you, and you stand for a few seconds as the last of the sunlight dies away around you. Then you turn towards her and use your free hand to cup her chin and position her face just so.

Leaning in until the already tiny amount of space between them disappears, you smile down at her.

‘Rose, if I’m doing anything you don’t want,’ you say, a hoarse quality filling your tone as you lower your head until your lips are almost touching hers, ‘you tell me, OK?’

All she can do is nod.

Giving her the gentlest of smiles you lower your lips to hers to brush the faintest, softest, of kisses over her mouth and pulling away, before returning to give her a proper kiss.

‘Rose, my Rose, I ...’ you whisper.

_One day, I’ll tell her. One day._


	2. In The Arms Of The Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes what feels like the end of all things before you’ll admit something to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More about Vyfeqa, Tapija toxin, and the Umimera. The Doctor is forced to admit to himself how he feels about Rose.

You’ve been here at her bedside for almost half a day, now you’ve stabilised her (with Umimera help). You’re determined to get you both off this accursed planet as soon as possible before you do something you regret. The Vyfeqans had told you those bloody birds were safe, damn it! You’re wishing you hadn’t been stupid enough to trust them, but hindsight is always perfect.

The rage that courses through you over what has happened to Rose owes its provenance more than you will admit to your over-developed sense of guilt; not to mention the changing nature of your feelings for her. Feelings you aren’t willing to acknowledge because you’re trying very hard to keep your rationality in your dealings with her; rationality you fear you’ll lose if you let yourself fall any further. Although you may already have fallen too deep.

You’d told Ida, when you were both trapped by the Beast on Krop Tor and sitting at the edge of the Pit, the urge to fall was almost irresistible to you. You’d meant it in a literal way, and the situation you’re now in is more metaphorical, but you’re finding the analogy carries across well.

You shift in your chair, restless but reluctant to let yourself think too much as doing so only gives you questions to which you don’t like the answers. Instead, you risk a look at Rose’s face; perhaps this time the nightmare will be over and she’ll wake up. But Rose looks the same as she’s done for the last two days, or at least since Tapija toxin had taken hold inside her body: serene, peaceful, and without even a flicker of movement.

_At least she doesn’t appear to be in pain. But what if she is, and she can’t tell us?_

You make sure you don’t jostle the shunt and drip the Umimera set up for the anti-toxin with which they’re dosing her while trying to avoid wincing at the coldness of her hand. You don’t quite manage it, and you send a silent apology. You never want her to think you’re rejecting her. Bringing her hand to your lips, you drop a soft kiss on it before laying it back down, trying not to focus on the fact that, were it not for the barely-there rise and fall of her chest proving that she was breathing, you would be forgiven for thi—

You shut that line of thinking down before it can go any further; your fingers tightening around her hand for a few seconds before you let go. Nervous energy makes you prattle at her, to distract and distance yourself from the icy prickle of fear threatening to swallow you whole.

‘It’s lovely here, Rose, you know. This room, I mean. It’s large, light, and airy, and there’s a lovely view of the mountains you’d enjoy if you were here. Which you are. Here, that is. Although you seem to sleep even more than usual for you at the moment – and that’s a _lot_ , by my standards – so you can’t see it.’ You break off for a second and then continue, in a more wistful tone of voice. ‘And I’m not even sure you can hear me, Rose, because if you could you’d wake up, wouldn’t you, and I could show you how lov—’

Before you can finish, the Umimera interrupt you. They’ve come to give her the next dose of anti-toxin; you know they’re worried about how she isn’t responding well to the medication they give her, a worry you share. You sit fidgeting, knowing the Umimera are Rose’s best chance for survival, as they complete their tests and inject the anti-toxin through the shunt in her hand; you itch to do something, anything, to help. If you only had the TARDIS – but that’s a half-day’s walk from here and you can’t leave Rose alone for that long, not while she’s unconscious.

Lost in thought you don’t notice the Umimera have finished, and one of their number is clearly waiting to speak to you. Brought back to reality by the polite clearing of a throat, you stand up and drag your attention away from Rose long enough to hear what the Umimera has to say.

‘It is as we feared, Doctor,’ the Umimera begins, and a feeling like fear bubbles up and eats away at you. ‘She should be responding to the anti-toxin by now, but there’s no change. We’ll continue to keep her comfortable, and free from pain, and we’ll keep trying with the anti-toxin. But she’s in the hands of the goddess Teragra now.’

Your reaction, once you’ve digested their implication, is immediate.

‘No! No, you’re wrong. You _have to be_ wrong! I can’t lose her, not my Rose; not like this!’

The Umimera remains quiet, looking at you with nothing but pity in their eyes.

‘I’m so very sorry. I’ll leave you with her, now, because I have other patients who need me. But you need only ring the bell if you need someone and a Umimera will be with you.’

And the Umimera leaves. The door clicks closed behind them, and that seems to shock you into reacting. Sitting beside the bed before you fall down you scrabble for her hand, needing the physical contact even more now you know you may lose it. Lacing your fingers through hers, you clutch at it as if to do so will make her wake up – although you know that is unlikely to happen.

‘You can’t leave me, Rose,’ you say, trying to hide how your voice is cracking. ‘Y’hear? You can’t leave me. I’m useless without you; I know I say you’re jeopardy-friendly – and that’s because you are – but I’m even worse without you to keep me in line. Look what happened when we met the Muthghris on Tyrilia. Got separated, didn't we? And if you hadn’t come along just when you did, and distracted them, things would have become very messy very quickly ... but that’s just what you do, Rose. You save me.’

You break off then, looking at her and holding your breath for a second when you think you see movement, but it’s your imagination. You run your hand through your already messy hair and curse underneath your breath before looking down at where your hand is still clinging to hers and rambling again.

‘You save me, Rose. You’re difficult and you’re frustrating, and sometimes I don’t know why I don’t just leave you behind like I’ve done to everybody else, but you save me. You made me realise I could learn to live again after the Time War, and be something approaching normal again. For that I owe you everything, everything, and I can’t even begin to pay it back. You can’t leave me, my love. I don’t want to be on my own any more. I don’t want to be alone.’

You prick up your ears as noise seems to emanate from Rose and your hand fumbles in your pocket for the sonic. You drop it on the floor in your haste to get it out and have to feel around with your free hand until you find it underneath your chair.

‘D—r?’

Definite verbal sounds from Rose, and your hearts leap in your chest as hope the Umimera were wrong blinds you to any other resolution of the situation being possible.

‘Rose!’

It’s all too much; bending your head over the hand that’s entwined with hers, your shoulders shake as you weep. She’s alive. Your wonderful, beautiful Rose is _alive_ , and the nightmarish demons that have haunted your waking hours retreat against the strength of your overwhelming emotions. Joy, and love, and relief so intense it’s painful.

She’s alive.

She’s awake.

And although there’ll be a struggle ahead to bring her back to fitness, you’ve rarely felt so happy.


	3. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However much you need to, you can’t keep somebody wrapped in cotton-wool for ever.

There was no way, after that kiss, either of you will return to how things had been ‘before’. Intent on wooing her, but with a marked aversion to cliché, you’re determined not to go to the ‘usual’ lovers’ haunts – or, at least, none of those Rose might, as a human, expect. Instead, you take her to the most beautiful places you can remember.

You consider, first, taking her to Utsunomiya. A quiet and gentle planet in the Delivrot System Utsunomiya is, according to what you tell Rose, the planet of lovers. The dark, possessive, look you throw her when you impart this information should leave her in little doubt of your intentions. You’re much more touchy-feely these days, as the last few inhibitions between you weaken and, although you are yet to become lovers, both of you are aware you’re headed in that direction.

Utsunomiya, however, is (perhaps predictably) something of a tourist trap and so, instead, you take her to Mynyddoedd Yn Canu: The Singing Mountains of Jubleperhis. The gentle music the Mountains make enchants Rose as does your telling her (with a broad grin on your face at the wonder in her expression) how similar they sound to the sirens of Utsunomiya.

Because you are who you are, your slow – what must, to her human mind, be almost maddening, although she never says a thing to you – seduction suffers from frequent interruptions by aliens intent on some level of universal domination. Some of them are even up there with Daleks and Cybermen. For a while, it’s a rare event when one or the other of you, or both, aren’t being arrested, kidnapped, or similar by a régime you annoy (sometimes, just by existing).

Rose spends several uncomfortable days as the forced fiancée of an Outer Xautam politician, notorious in seven star systems for his violent behaviour, before you can find and free her. For at least three weeks after that – you lose count of how many days, by the end – you fuss over her and refuse to let her out of your sight for longer than necessary. And although she tries over and over, she can’t get you to open up to her. It’s frustrating, for both of you.

After, you gauge it later, about the middle of the second week Rose feels stifled. She lets you know in no uncertain terms how tired she is of the cotton-wool treatment. For a day or two, you put her off by kissing her into submission.

It can’t last, much as you might wish it. The novelty of kisses, nice as they are, is quick to wear off, and you cast about for another distraction. You know you should tell her why you are so protective of her; you know she’ll understand if you explain, but you’re so used to burying your deepest feelings and the reasoning behind them you find yourself unable to break the pattern. Thus the situation between you, far from the seduction you planned, becomes more and more fraught. You’re clingy, and you know it, but you can’t seem to stop yourself from it. Neither can you bear to tell her why.

Leinta, on reflection, is a mistake.

But, when you first consider it, visiting seems a good idea. Leinta is one of the smaller planets of the Tilax system and is, as far as you remember, a peaceful place with no wars to speak of. A beautiful garden planet, you’d thought it the perfect place for the two of you to kick back, relax, talk the situation through and try to move your relationship forward from the mess you were making of it. But basing the choice of where to travel on outdated information – you’d last visited in your eighth incarnation – sits up and begs for trouble, and so it proves.

When you land, with Rose chafing under the restrictions you’ve placed on her, it turns out the Paderborno had invaded and a bloody war was in progress between the invaders and a rapidly expanding group of resistance fighters. You take one look at the situation unfolding in front of you when you follow Rose out of the TARDIS before bundling her back inside.

Seething, she complies – although with your body blocking the doorway she has no choice. You doubt she wanted to become a needless statistic any more than you wanted it for her. But it’s the principle of the thing. You just get back to the Vortex before a chance comment of yours has her making pointed remarks on how you’ve stopped letting her do anything even remotely dangerous.

‘You never let me do anything!’ she complains.

‘Even if you _wanted_ to risk your life in a war-zone for no reason,’ you snap at her, ‘there’s no way I’ll let you try!’

The row that sparks from that is the biggest you’ve had since you regenerated. The pressure has got to both of you. Cabin fever, of a sort, and if you’d realised that sooner perhaps things wouldn’t have come to this.

‘Maybe,’ she screams at you, ‘you’d prefer I went home. Then you wouldn't have to worry about me any more!’

‘Much as that option might appeal, Rose, I can’t let you leave me.’

Rose shouts back.

‘Why _not_?’

At that point, you go quiet for a moment before replying in a gentle tone (compared to the shrill one you’d used before).

‘Because I need you.’

Rose, riled, speaks without thinking.

‘Sometimes, Doctor,’ she spits – and the clear implication is she’s still thinking in terms of the Pompadour woman – ‘I have the distinct impression the only person you need is yourself.’

Your reaction to that is predictable.

‘That’s not fair!’ you shout back. ‘Will you hold that against me for ever?’

You watch her cock her head, considering what you’ve said, before she deflates.

‘Why does it always have to be _you_ ,’ she asks, in an almost-whisper drowned in pain, ‘who decides what is, and isn’t, “fair”?’

That gives you pause, giving both of you the time you need to calm down. Breathing hard, each of you stares at the other; neither wants to be the one to back down. Several minutes pass, the atmosphere becoming strained; because you crave the feel of her, you hold your hand out to her in an attempt at a ceasefire of sorts.

You’re unprepared for just how strong a sense of sheer relief courses through you when you feel her fingers slip through yours, a feeling bested only by the electricity that follows. You close your eyes and let the feeling sweep through you, knowing you can’t hide the depth of your feelings from her for too much longer – and knowing you mayn’t be able to keep her with you, once she knows the full truth about you.

Because nobody stays, once they know the whole of you.

You suspect the pain will be almost visceral. You’ve let her become far too close, have let her become far more important to you than you ever ought to have done, and you’ve only yourself to blame. You’re willing, at last, to let yourself admit to another that, not only do you love them, you’re _in love with_ them.

You can only hope you haven’t ruined the most important relationship you’ve had with another person in years; Rose seems dazed, confused, and hurting.

And the cause of all of it is standing right in front of her.


	4. Mynyddoedd Yn Canu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These mountains remind you of _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of the singing mountain is borrowed from _The Grey King_ by Susan Cooper, part of the _Dark is Rising_ series.

The Singing Mountains of Jubleperhis have to be some of the most beautiful mountains you’ve ever seen. Not that you’ve seen that many, outside the pages of encyclopædias, but _that’s_ not the point. The beauty of the music, more delicate and gentler than any you’ve heard, astounds you.

(Suddenly being at 8,000 feet when you’re used to sea level is absolute murder on the lungs.)

But the reason you like them so much is because they remind you of _him_. And how, like them, he’s wild, beautiful, and dangerous.

And you love him so much he takes your breath away.


	5. The Fear Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting somebody this close is amongst the hardest things you’ve ever done; will you live to regret it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Season Two, just before _Army Of Ghosts_.

You’re no good for her, or anybody else, and she’d be far better off without you. She knows all this. She’s had it burnt into her psyche, by you, over and over again. It’s a wonder she’s still talking to you. Most of her kind would have run a mile the first chance they got and would have stayed under the radar thereafter as much as possible, thinking themselves lucky that they’d dodged a bullet. In your more reflective moments, you wonder if Mickey feels something similar now he’s out of reach in a parallel universe.

You wonder, too, whether Jackie has ever forgiven you for stealing her only child from her. In your darkest moments, which plague you often despite the unparalleled level of happiness you feel, you wonder whether Rose only stays because she can’t bear to hurt you. Because that’s what you do to people. You trap them, and by the time any of them come close to realising the consequences, it’s already too late.

Rose’s case is special in that way; not only is it too late for her, it’s also too late for you. You’ve made her utterly necessary to your well-being such that extricating yourself will hurt like hell. You’re not an idiot. You know that, short of a miracle (and by ‘miracle’ you mean something you think is even less likely to occur than your average workaday miracle, and the common and garden variety are rare enough already), Rose is walking the same way to dusty death as every other of her kind. Her ‘for ever’ can only ever be a fraction of yours, despite promises to the contrary.

You know all this, have gone over it in your head time and time again, but despite the stark reality that she’d die long before you – you’re so desperate and so lonely you’re encouraging her to believe it could be possible.

There are ways of extending her life; none of them are pleasant. You know this because the wild optimist in you researched the subject soon after you admitted to yourself you were letting yourself fall in love with her. You hadn’t much liked what you’d learnt, but the pace of your search quickened as your feelings deepened and strengthened. Surely there was an answer, somewhere?

Then you have to counter Jackie’s prior claim, which could lead to Rose leaving you. You have the impression Jackie sees you in the same way you see her: a rival for Rose’s love and affection. You’d challenged the last rival for Rose (Mickey the Idiot) and won without even trying. But it’s different with mothers and you live in perpetual fear something Jackie says or does will force Rose to stay at home.

This fear stalks your dreams. You dream of losing her by some means or other at least as often as you dream of the Time War these days, which is just another thing to add to the increasing list of things that unsettle you. You like to pretend, at least, you’re doing a convincing job at hiding your fear and increasing distress from her. Her increasing distaste for the restrictions you’ve put on her whilst terrified that you’d lose her are, at least at present, bearing out your theory.

But your recent furious argument on the subject suggests you need to find a longer-term solution to the problem. The only thing you can think of is to tell Rose everything, but that’ll do little except make her leave you (and not only that, but to have her leave you with the impression it’s the right thing to do). The thought of that terrifies you. So, despite everything, you revert to the behaviour you’ve used in situations like this one for as long as you can remember: you act as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening and remain focussed on more pleasant things instead.

Here, that’s Rose. You take her to pleasure planets and deserted romantic beaches, and to planets renowned in several galaxies for the quality and variety of their shopping experiences. You even take her to see her mother without having to be prompted. Anything, in fact, to keep her happy and content if that meant that she wouldn't think of leaving you. The physical side of your relationship develops in great strides during this time; at every opportunity you use everything at your disposal to pour out the feelings you have for her. Yet you grow ever more desperate as those feelings continue to deepen.

Every time you think you couldn’t feel any more strongly about her, something proves you wrong.

The two of you become sexually involved with each other after a short visit to Dairo, one of the more esoteric of the pleasure planets. For the best part of a week, you’d stayed in the Vortex – and for the vast majority of that had not left your room – unable to keep your hands off each other now the final barrier to a full relationship is gone. For the first time in months, you feel calm, at peace, and happy; confident in the love of the woman you love – no, adore – beyond reason. For three weeks following, the two of you mostly exist in a bubble of happiness, where nothing can touch you. You begin to let yourself believe – because you want to, as the alternatives are unthinkable – all the worrying had been for nothing and the Beast had been lying about anybody dying in battle, let alone Rose. You let your guard down. Let the TARDIS take you to places that are slightly unsafe.

But then, because Rose felt it had been too long since she’d last seen her mother, you take her to visit Jackie.

And everything falls apart.


End file.
